1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a water-resistant multifunctional bathroom fixture which may be utilized as either or for both providing a water-resistant soap dish holder or as a bathroom tissue fixture which prevents water spray from interfering with soap or bathroom tissue located in the bathroom. More particularly, the invention contemplates a multifunctional water-resistant device having a pivotal sloping cover conforming to the sides of a wall attachment mounting frame. The pivotal cover in the preferred embodiment nests into the sides of the wall attachment mounting frame to ensure water spray, splashing or dousing of water results in the water being directed away from items placed within the water-resistant fixture in the bathroom.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Conventional showers and bathrooms include a shower area which generally employs a ceramic tiled bathroom and bathtub with a shower curtain which is also in general proximity of bathroom tissue holders and subject to water-splashing. In many ceramic tiled bathroom/bathtub arrangements a soap dish holder is built into the wall which includes a handle and a soap dish for holding soap. A number of the prior art devices provide a closure for the built-in holder which covers the handle. Further, in many bathrooms adjacent to the shower is a bathroom tissue holder which in most instances does not include a water-splash shield. In some bathrooms a shielded pivotal bathroom tissue cover is provided which assists in preventing water splashes onto toilet tissue which cover also assists in providing for the tearing of the bathroom tissue. Unlike the present invention the prior art has not provided a device which functions both as a water-resistant soap dish container and bathroom tissue dispenser for protecting bathroom tissue.
Numerous conventional devices are available in the prior art for covering the conventional bathtub/shower soap holding fixture to reduce the amount of water collected in the fixture during showering. One such device for covering a conventional shower soap holder and handle is U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,901. This device, unlike the present invention is intended for a conventional soap holding fixture and is designed to reduce the amount of water splashed into the soap tray to prevent deterioration of the stored soap. One of the disadvantages of such devices is that it obstructs the built-in handle preventing use in an emergency. Another disadvantage is that the built-in fixture is enclosed and does not allow sufficient aeration or drying of wet used soap placed in the covered conventional soap holding fixture.
Devices such as Garcia U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,901, Dworkin U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,248, Turek, et al. 3,022,602 and Link 3,323,850 all pertain to such insert devices for use with conventional bathroom soap holding fixtures to reduce the amount of water. In many of these devices a pivotal or shielding-type cover is provided to reduce the amount of water in the conventional soap holding fixture and prevent deterioration and the dissolving of the soap in the soap dish.
Unlike the invention the insert devices of the prior art are not multifunctional and susceptible to multiple applications in the bathroom and are not self-standing units. Further such prior art devices interfere with the built-in handle and the closing off of built-in recess retards drying of wet bars of soap placed in the closed conventional soap holding fixture. In addition such prior art devices do not provide for a multifunctional use for other applications in the bathroom for decorative and utilitarian functions.
The prior art also includes stand alone soap holding devices for holding, drying and repetitively dispensing soap such as in Collet U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,537. Such stand alone devices are not subject to the moisture entrapment problem inherent in the conventional bathtub/shower soap holding fixtures but also do not provide a water-resistant closure during showering. Further, such devices do not provide the advantages of having additional applications and uses in the bathroom environment. In addition such devices are not readily amenable to decorative and coordinated applications in the bathroom environment.
Additional conventional self-standing soap receptacles which have been utilized in the prior art for decorative applications in the bathroom include U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,190 which is a soap receptacle primarily designed for children. Such prior art soap receptacles have the advantage of decoration and holding the interest for children in the bathroom. These devices are not multifunctional and do not have multiple applications in the bathroom environment. Further, such devices are not water-resistant and allow the admission of water in the closure, either as a result of water splashed into the closure, or as a result of wet soap being placed in the closure. Such prior art soap dishes also do not provide for water channelling and water drainage away from soap bars placed within the prior art soap dish closures. These prior art devices are not multifunctional and traditionally have been designed for use only in the bathtub or shower as a soap dish.